


What You Want, What I Need

by myxstorie



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-05
Updated: 2009-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:57:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2008353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myxstorie/pseuds/myxstorie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-deleted i-ljuser-type-P"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://happygayspring.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://happygayspring.livejournal.com/"><b>happygayspring</b></a> prompt, originally posted <a href="http://happygayspring.livejournal.com/526.html?thread=211726#t211726">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Want, What I Need

-

"Your acting sucks."

Ueda raises an eyebrow and shrugs his jacket off, not bothering to ask what Ryo was doing in his band's break room, "Good morning to you too."

"I'm serious," Ryo goes on, "The director should be disappointed in himself, letting someone like you maul a character like Romeo."

Ueda blinks, and dumps his bag on the table, "What were you doing at my play, Nishikido?"

Ryo pauses and opens his mouth, only to quickly close it again.

Smirking to himself, Ueda sprawls out on the sofa, crossing his legs and letting his head fall back against the cushioned arm, "If you wanted to see it that badly, you should have said. I'd have had Koki wave the free ticket I gave him in your face."

He hears Ryo growl under his breath, and feels a small surge of triumph that no matter how many years pass, no matter how more 'mature' they all get, he can still get under the other man's skin.

"I thought Romeo was supposed to be a ladies' man. Not look like one of the girls."

"Aww, do you think I'm pretty, Nishikido-kun?" Ueda bats his eyelashes.

Ryo snorts, "No thanks, I don't go for horses."

Ueda clutches at his heart melodramatically, "Ah, such harsh words, you wound me!"

"Hmph, I thought Fish Lips was too stupid to understand an insult when he heard one."

Ueda breathes out his laughter, a soft chuckle coming out through his nose, and Ryo glares, "What's so fucking funny?"

"Hm?" The other man glances up, "You used to be so much better at this. I think you're getting old, Ryo-chan."

Ryo's eyes are black with fury, and Ueda interrupts him again before he can retort, "What do you want, Nishikido?"

"I want you to shut the fuck up."

Ueda chuckles, and he can tell by the way Ryo twitches that it only infuriates him more, "You could just leave."

He knows Ryo won't, knows he wants to get one up on him, knows Ryo's pride won't allow him to leave until he's won.

"I think I know why you're here," Ueda stands slowly, long legs carrying him across to where Ryo is leaning up against the wall, "I think you like it."

Ryo has the grace to look surprised, but his cheeks start to colour, the red getting deeper with every step Ueda takes.

"You like it~" Ueda taunts with a wink, close enough to feel Ryo's body heat radiating from him now, and he starts to lean in closer.

"Whatever you say." Ryo grunts noncommitally, and Ueda can see the tension in his body, can practically feel the tenseness of his muscles. It's more telling than anything Ryo could voice, and Ueda knows exactly what Ryo's planning.

"Some part of you likes it, or you wouldn't keep coming back," he breathes, words tickling Ryo's neck, and waits patiently for the moment Ryo makes his move, "Need I remind you who was waiting for who this morning?"

Predictably, Ryo throws a fist at Ueda's face, succeeding in catching him in the mouth. Ueda recoils, but finds his balance quickly, bringing a hand up to the corner of his lip and coming away bloody.

"The make-up girl's not going to like that," he mutters with a sigh, then turns bored eyes on Ryo, "Is that the best you can do?"

Ryo growls again, a deep, rumbling sound, and launches himself forwards, but this time Ueda's prepared, and dodges easily. Ryo barely catches himself on the table, but throws himself into the next punch, cursing under his breath when Ueda merely steps to the side.

"You know," Ueda starts, leaning slightly to the left as Ryo tries to hit him again, "You really should-" another dodge, "pick on someone," he arches backwards, and Ryo's fist misses his stomach by a mile, "pick on someone your own size." Ryo grunts as he misses again and smashes his fist into the back of a chair instead, cradling it in his other hand, "After all, the new baby juniors are the only ones you can scare anymore."

Ryo lets out a sound that reminds Ueda of a war cry and catches him around the waist, tumbling them both to the floor. Ueda lets him, careful to twist himself around so that they don't land on anything vital, and gasps as the wind is knocked out of him. Ryo smirks in triumph and pins Ueda's wrists against the floor, but it fades quickly when he realises that Ueda isn't even trying to get free. He's going easy on him, and the knowledge of that alone has Ryo seeing red. He lifts his fist up, aiming for Ueda's nose, but is blocked half way by Ueda's own arm, free where he had had to let go to punch him.

"You can do better than that," Ueda winks, and Ryo snarls, yanking both of Ueda's arms together and gripping them in one hand, stretching the other man's body tight and leaving him with no protection.

Ueda watches as Ryo pulls his arm back once more, waits briefly for him to focus more on his fighting hand than the one holding him down, then in one smooth motion, he wraps one leg around Ryo's, lifts the other for leverage, and pushes, his hips doing all the work needed to flip them over. Ryo's grip falters briefly and Ueda's wrists are free for him to catch himself on before he gets a face full of the angry Osakan beneath him.

Calmly, he curls his fingers around Ryo's biceps to hold him down, forceful but devoid of any hint of violence, "Really, Nishikido, you should know better than to try and take me on. I could kill you in my sleep."

Ryo says nothing, just scowls and struggles, thrashing to try and force Ueda off. He fails - not that Ueda was ever worried he would succeed - but manages to kick Ueda in the shin, bringing a wince to the older man's face. In that moment, he gets one of his arms free, and this time he goes for Ueda's cheek, but once again Ueda's faster. He lifts himself up for long enough for Ryo's punch to fall short, then throws one of his own at the other man's face, purposefully hitting his mouth hard enough to split the inside of Ryo's lip on his teeth.

"Oops," he murmurs, catching Ryo's arms again as he leans down towards Ryo's face, "I suppose I'd better kiss it better..."

He's surprised Ryo lets him get as close as he does, brushing his lips over the other man's as his tongue slips out to trail along Ryo's bottom lip, but then all is normal again, Ryo bucking to try and dislodge him and pressing his cheek into the carpet, as far from Ueda's mouth as he can get.

"Get the fuck off me, you fag."

Ueda grins and holds fast, Ryo's writhing already doing things to his body that he was sure Ryo wouldn't appreciate, "I'd stop that if I were you." Ueda pushes his hips down, letting Ryo feel just what's happening between his legs.

The other man's head snaps around and he freezes, eyes wide, "Get. The fuck. Off me."

"But why?" Ueda smirks, pressing down again and again until he sees Ryo grit his teeth, feels the telltale twitching beneath his sweatpants, "This is why you're here, isn't it?"

Ryo glares up at him but keeps quiet, and really, Ueda had hoped he'd put up more of a fight.

He chuckles offhandedly, "And you call me the fag." He grinds down against Ryo's rapidly hardening flesh before the other man can retort, and succeeds in seeing the muscles in Ryo's jaw clench. Ryo's eyes are like a hurricane, wild and uncontrolled, and Ueda doesn't need to ask to know Ryo isn't going to stop him.

He reaches down, barely holding back the 'good boy' when Ryo doesn't try and throw him off again, and teases the length of Ryo's erection with his fingernails, pleased when he hears Ryo sucking in a breath. He feels the muscles in his thighs tensing, knows Ryo's putting every ounce of his effort into not thrusting up into his touch, and that just makes him more determined, tugging once on his length before sliding that hand inside and curling it around hot flesh.

Ryo's soft 'shit' is ragged around the edges, and his willpower fails him, cock sliding up further into Ueda's grip. He strokes him determinedly, almost hard enough to be proving a point - but Ueda's long past needing to prove anything to Ryo.

He pulls and twists until Ryo's gasping out his breath, eyes scrunched shut and hands clenched into fists at his sides, and every so often, when he thinks Ryo's getting a little too worked up, he slows to nothing, barely teasing the wet head of Ryo's cock with his nails. It never lasts too long, just enough to keep him on edge, and each time Ryo arches up in a silent plea for more - which is already so much more than Ueda had hoped for - he gives the other man what he wants, bringing him higher and higher before leaving him hanging, until he's asked again.

The last time he pulls his hand back, Ryo full on whines, swallowing the sound down before it's even half way out of his mouth. His eyes shoot open, clouded slightly with arousal, but the almost desperate anger Ueda had seen in them when Ryo had thrown that first punch is back, and when he uses Ueda's own move to flip their bodies around, Ueda lets him. He's so hard it hurts now, pressing insistently against his jeans, every move he makes dragging cotton that feels far rougher than it should against his tip.

Ryo's hands are on him immediately, tugging at his belt buckle and fastenings until he can shove the denim down Ueda's thighs, wrapping short fingers around him and taking away the bite of the cool air. He yanks at Ueda's cock, fast and hard and painful, but it's so good that Ueda can't bear to stop him, just takes Ryo in his hand again and matches the other man's rhythm, if not his force.

It's still not enough, Ueda's arm twisted awkwardly between them as he tries to pull Ryo off and avoid his arm at the same time. It takes all of his willpower to take Ryo's hand and place it on the floor next to his head, but then he's wriggling to get Ryo's hips lined up properly and curling his hand around them both, bringing them together and hissing at the heat.

Ryo grunts his appreciation and pushes, forcing them harder together and dragging the bump of his head across Ueda's. Ueda groans softly and thumbs the fluid leaking from them both, letting it slick their movements as they arch and rock obscenely.

"Why are you always so," gasp, "fucking," thrust, "infuriating," Ryo grinds out, hips working on overdrive as he tries to thrust forward into Ueda's fist and down against his cock at the same time, "Why won't you ever, fuck, hit back-"

He doesn't think it's supposed to be a question, but Ueda answers him anyway, "Because isn't this so oh god, so much more fun? Ah, Nishiki-"

"Ryo."

"Ryo~" Ueda moans, dragging the last syllable out into something far dirtier than he was sure Ryo's parents had ever meant it to be, and digs the fingers of his other hand into Ryo's flesh beneath his shirt. He tosses his head back, thrusting frantically into the delicious slip-slide of flesh against flesh. He's close, he can feel his toes flexing, muscles tensing and relaxing, stomach churning in an undeniable prelude, and Ueda pushes himself that little bit harder, moves that little bit quicker. Ryo's breaths are coming deep and fast now, tiny puffs of air against his cheek, and when the other man stops breathing completely, tensing up like a spring ready to snap, Ueda feels Ryo's cock throb and twitch, hot come spilling across his hand. One more swift tug, and he's falling over the edge himself, vision turning black around the edges.

Ueda's still catching his breath when Ryo shoots to his feet, frantic hands righting his clothes and smoothing down his hair, "That- I- We- You-"

Ueda grins sleepily and sits up, pulling his shirt off to clean himself up with, "I make the great Nishikido Ryo speechless, that must be a first."

"Look, Princess," Ryo finds his voice, but it's rough, rougher than usual, and it makes him sound like he's just been thoroughly fucked, "This wasn't meant to happen, it never happened, okay?"

"Mhmm," Ueda throws him an amused look and mimes zipping his mouth. "I won't tell," he whispers, "but next time, you don't need to try quite so hard to beat the shit out of me. It just makes you look bad."


End file.
